memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Kingi, Jr.
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |roles = Stunt performer Actor |characters = Diner patron }} Henry Masao Kingi, Jr. is a stuntman and stunt actor who served as stunt double for Alexander Siddig in several episodes of and portrayed background stunt characters as well. More recently he performed stunts as a Romulan crewman in J.J. Abrams' . http://us.imdb.com/media/rm3817900032/nm0455436 Kingi received no credit for his performances. According to the IMDb, Kingi, Jr. is currently also performing stunts on the . Kingi was born in Los Angeles, California and is the son of stuntman Henry Kingi, Sr.. His former stepmother was actress , and he has two half-brothers, Alex Kingi and stuntman Dorian Kingi. He was nominated for two Taurus World Stunt Awards (2004 for best high work in Bad Boys II with Jeff Cadiente and Denney Pierce and 2007 for best car stunt in Deja Vu) and has won another for outstanding achievement in stunts (2004). He has doubled for actors such as , , and . Among his stunt resume are films such as Tango & Cash (1989, with Teri Hatcher), Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot (1992, with Marjean Holden), The Bodyguard (1992), Demolition Man (1993, with Bob Gunton, Bill Cobbs, Mark Colson, Tracee Lee Cocco, and stunts by Sandy Berumen, John Cade, Mark De Alessandro, Gary Epper, Randy Hall, Dana Hee, Kane Hodder, John Meier, and Rita Minor), Double Dragon (1994), Desperado (1995), Eraser (1996, with Vanessa Williams), Dante's Peak (1997), Blade (1998), I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998, with Jeffrey Combs, Benjamin Brown, Bill Cobbs, and stunts by LaFaye Baker, Jophery C. Brown, Jennifer Caputo, and Freddie Hice), The President's Man (2000), Bedazzled (2000), Pearl Harbor (2001), The Scorpion King (2002, with The Rock and Branscombe Richmond), Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002, with Clint Howard, Kelly Cooper, Angela Meryl, Roger Morrissey, Dan Warner, and stunts by Charlie Brewer, Alex Chansky, Phil Chong, Andy Gill, Kim Koscki, Gail Monian, and Pat Romano), Bad Boys II (2003), Hidalgo (2004), The Aviator (2004), The Island (2005, with Ethan Phillips and stunts by Spice Williams-Crosby), Poseidon (2006), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006, with stunts by Tom Morga, Lisa Hoyle, Tony Angelotti, Mark Aaron Wagner, and Theo Kypri), Norbit (2007), and Once Upon a Time in the Hood (2007). Kingi has also performed stunts in television series such as A Man Called Hawk (starring Avery Brooks), Profiler (1999, with David Cowgill and Gary Kasper), V.I.P. (2001, with Musetta Vander), Angel, Boston Public (with Jeri Ryan), She Spies, Boomtown (starring Neal McDonough), 24 (2005, with Ned Vaughn), and Shark (2007, with Ryan again, and Michael Buchman Silver). Star Trek appearances File:Henry Kingi Jr., The Abandoned.jpg|Stunt double for Siddig El Fadil (uncredited) File:Henry Kingi Jr., Nor the Battle to the Strong.jpg|Stunt double for Alexander Siddig (uncredited) File:Diner patron 1950s.jpg|Diner patron (uncredited) File:Henry Kingi Jr., Shadows and Symbols.jpg|Stunt double for Cirroc Lofton (uncredited) File:Cardassian civilian 5, 2375.jpg|Cardassian civilian (uncredited) File:Narada crewman 10.jpg|Romulan crewman (uncredited) Further appearances * as stunt double for Alexander Siddig ** ** External links * * StuntsUnlimited.com – member profile Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers Category:Film performers